The Time Machine
by LilPannychan
Summary: This is a Past Goten/Pan story. If you are offended than keep on scrolling. What happens when Pan works on a time machine and it works, it takes her to the past and she meets her 17 year old uncle. What happens next? Please r
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: No comment.  
  
A/n: I know, if you are offended then you can leave this minute. Make all the flames you want because I'll just ignore them. I got this idea from Klara in flares. This is dedicated to her. I hope you all read and enjoy, I hope that most of you are nature enough to not waste your time and flame me because... hey I wont even bother to read it. Im not crazy or anything, I hope you all enjoy.  
  
Just to explain, Pan from after GT will go to the past, to when she was 4.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Aunt B, where do I put the red wire?" Pan asked. She was inside working on the time machine, her and Bulma have been working on for what seemed like years, but was actually months.  
  
"On the green outlet." Bulma called from the outside. She was working on how to program in on the computer, while Pan was connecting the wires.  
  
Bulma sighed, as she thought about Pan. Pan was a beautiful girl, unlike her children, Pan always wanted to help out with inventions Bulma made. Bra and Trunks would just walk away, but Pan was a very special Sayin.   
  
Pan was 17 at that time; she had long silky black hair, and ebony eyes. Every guy who wasn't married in Satan City fell in love by her beauty, and her spirit.  
  
At that time Pan was upside down tangled in wires, the only body parts she could move were her hands.  
  
"K aunt B." Pan said as she plugged the last wire in.  
  
"Pan be careful, now lets see if this works." Bulma said to herself as she started to type things on the computer.  
  
"There" Bulma said as she was filled with excitement.  
  
"Now Pan you-"Bulma said as she turned around. She expected to see the machine, but it was gone! It was gone.   
  
"Pan! PAN!!" Bulma started to panic. If Gohan came here right then...oh boy am I in trouble!  
  
~~~  
  
Pan woke up and felt dizzy.  
  
"Where am I?" she said out loud as she scanned the area for something familiar  
  
She looked down and saw that she was still covered in wires.  
  
"Hmmm.... the machine must have fell side ways." Pan whispered, the front door was still open and sunlight was shining on her face. Pan shut her eyes because it was too bright then she felt the heat come away from her face.   
  
She opened one eye to see a guy her age looking down at her. He had black hair with spikes on the edges and his eyes were black too, just like hers.  
  
"Need any help?" The guy put out a hand.  
  
Pan didn't say anything so the guy just grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  
  
'This guy looks familiar.' Pan thought as she looked at him.  
  
"Are you death? Can't speak? Did you crash?" The guy asked. He was wearing the same kind of clothes her grandpa likes to wear, but this didn't look exactly like her grandpa.  
  
All of a sudden serge of pain went through Pan's arm, she cried and looked at it, it seemed normal all except for the back of her arm, there was dried blood, but there was also another part of the arm that was bleeding.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked as he stepped closer.  
  
"Yeah...I' m ok" One thing in Pan's life that could truly scare her any day was blood. She wasn't very fond of blood but who was?  
  
Pan took her orange bandana she was wearing and she wrapped it around her arm.  
  
Then she took a look at the guy, he was staring at her. So she took a look at herself, she was wearing blue short shorts, and a red t-shirt.  
  
Pan blushed and looked at him and said, "Stop staring!"  
  
She needed answers, suppose the machine worked; imagine if that was her grandfather! That means that she can't say anything about the future because then, it might not turn out the way it should.  
  
"Yeah it was a crash, I was uh... testing a new car. A very special car." Pan answered his question as she looked at the inside of the machine it looked wrecked so did the outside; most of the wires were ripped.   
  
'I guess when the guy pulled me out he ripped a few wires. Pan thought.  
  
"Don't worry, my brother is a doctor he can help you." The man said grabbing Pan's hand and started to walk off.  
  
"Let go! I don't need your help. Where are we anyway?" Pan said trying to pull off of his grip.  
  
"This is a cave, I train in, like I said before don't worry my brother can help." He then picked her up and put two fingers on his forehead, they both disappeared after a second.  
  
"What the? Let me go!!" Pan said pushing him as she looked at her hands and they seemed to have been invisible.  
  
'This must be one of my relatives... But which one lets see, the only one who has a brother is dad or.... GOTEN?!! This is Goten?!?! But this doesn't look nothing like Goten what about his one sided hair cut?' Pan thought all the way along the ride. Her whole world was black and she felt like she was standing in air but that's when all of a sudden she saw the sky. She looked around and saw that Goten was still holding her, and they were in the middle of the sky.  
  
Goten went all the way down and when he let go of her, she stood up and slapped him.  
  
"I said to let me go!" Pan said.  
  
Goten just touched the spot where she hit him and chuckled.  
  
"What's your name anyway?"  
  
'I cant say it... then I wont be born or something bad might happen, think of a name think of a name! Um.... How about Sally? Wait no who Trunks last girlfriend? Um...'  
  
"Laura my name is Laura." Pan said in a rush.  
  
"My name is Goten, hey Laura we are going to my brothers to take a look at your arm, it looks pretty bad. Its right over there" Goten said pointing to the back of her. (Goten and Pan were facing each other)  
  
Pan turned around and her eyes went wide.  
  
'This is my house.... but it looks different!'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I wish that no one flamed me although it won't even matter, I wished that you reviewed though. If Klara in Flares is reading this I hoped you enjoyed too.  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
  
  
A/n: Thanks everyone for reviewing!! I hope you enjoy this one.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"You better watch out those people are a little, how do you say um wired." Goten said   
  
Pan felt a bit offended "You don't say?"   
  
'How come it is painted white?! It was blue when I lived in it!! What happens if I'm not born? What happens if I slip up and call dad, dad?? Or mum, mum? Oh Kami this is hard!!' Pan thought as she walked the steps up to the house. She looked at all the nice spring violets, and roses.   
  
'Boy this is not my house!' Thought Pan as Goten opened the door for her and walked in.  
  
Pan almost gasped everything was different!   
  
'The vase is still there??? But daddy broke it when I was 8. Where's the picture of my graduating from elementary school?!? This isn't right!!' Pan thought as she looked around from the door.   
  
Goten walked in and said "Hey my brother doesn't bite common I think he is in the kitchen." He then ran into the kitchen with Pan following.  
  
"Hi big bro, hey can you fix my friend's arm? Something happened and she hurt it." Goten said as he gave one of those handshakes to Gohan.  
  
"No problem." Gohan said as Pan pulled out her arm, and he examined it.  
  
'Dad?! He acts as if he is Goten's age! He doesn't look younger though, even though last time I saw him he looked 21, same age he looks right now.'  
  
"Well what's your name?" Gohan said to his future daughter.  
  
"P- I mean Laura. I have a question do you have any children?" Pan asked Gohan.  
  
Gohan looked at her arm and took a bandage out. "Yeah we do, her name is Pan. She is such a little angel."  
  
Pan smiled.  
  
"And there, you just need to watch out, a little bit more deeper and that cut could have touched your bone." Gohan said, that's when he looked up at her and took his glasses off.  
  
"P-Pan?" He said as he just stared at her.  
  
"Im sorry Laura you just look like my daughter, why you have the same eyes and hair." He said as he touched her hair.  
  
Pan felt a bit awkward.  
  
"Um... do you know where Bulma Briefs is?" Pan asked, she needed to get her machine fixed.  
  
"You know her?" Goten asked "Well she's at Capsule Corp right now if you want me to take you there." Goten offered.  
  
"Yeah that would be great." Pan smiled.  
  
That's when she saw a little girl run around the kitchen screaming "Daddy, daddy, daddy!!! I lost my tooth today, look Daddy!!" Little Pan said as she grabbed on to her fathers leg.  
  
"Hold on their Angel, we have company." Gohan said pointing to Goten and the other Pan.  
  
The little Pan just smiled and went up to her uncle and hugged him tightly around the waist and said "Uncle Goten I lost my tooth!"  
  
"That's my girl, I hope you leave it on the pillow so the fairy god mother could come." Goten said as he picked her up and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
Pan did a lopsided grin and thought 'I remember that one; the fairy godmother gave me 4 dollars! And tickets to see a movie, I bet it was dad and mum who thought of that one.'  
  
The little Pan looked at her future self and said "Hi my name is Pan!! What's your name??" With a familiar sparkle in her eyes  
  
'I really am an angel' Pan thought as she said, "hi my name is Laura. I like that name Pan."   
  
"Want to be my best friend?" The little girl asked as she jumped off of her uncle and climbed on her father.  
  
Pan giggles and said "Ok."  
  
"Wait no, I already have Bra as a best friend, but you can be my other one." With that the little girl jumped off and went upstairs.  
  
"She truly is an Angel." Pan complemented herself  
  
"Yeah but when you get on her bed side you better watch out! Hey we better get going Bulma has another one of her meetings in the U.S tomorrow." Goten said.  
  
"Um...ok" Pan and Goten walked out of the door, and from the door Pan called   
  
"Mice meeting you Gohan!"  
  
Gohan paused for a second and said "But I didn't even tell her my name."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Outside.  
  
"Ok do you want to walk?" Goten asked.  
  
"No that's ok. We can fly." Pan said as she flew up and said, "Unless you don't know how too."   
  
Goten's jaw dropped, he thought the only people who knew who to fly was the Sayins. I guess the Humans know now.  
  
"Hey im Physic." Pan said as she decided to play a game with Goten while they were flying to Bulma's  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"Yup let me guess your best friend is named Trunks, who is the son of Bulma right?"  
  
Goten looked amazed "Wow! Yeah!"   
  
Pan just smiled 'How gullible, but he still looks cute, what am I talking about?! This is my Uncle!!'  
  
Pan saw the building of Capsule Corp. And they both landed on.  
  
"Here's another warning but I bet you already know them since you are Physic." Goten said pointing to his head, and Pan giggled as they went inside.  
  
She saw a familiar someone, it was Trunks as he walked up to Goten and did another one of them handshakes he did with Gohan.  
  
Trunks took a look at Pan and smiled a seductive smile.  
  
"Well hi their cutie." Trunks said   
  
This got Pan mad. The Trunks from her time line was the exact opposite from this one. Just like the Jerks from school.  
  
Goten gave a back off look to Trunks, but Trunks wasn't looking at Goten; he was too busy looking at Pan.  
  
  
"Do you know what time it is?" Pan asked politely.  
  
"Yeah 1:30" Trunks said looking at his watch.  
  
"Oh because I just wanted to know the time I met the most BIGGEST JERK." Pan smiled  
  
Goten just smiled and was a bit shock. Laura was the first girl who would ever reject, Trunks flirting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you guys really enjoyed!! Please REVIEW!! Lol, until the next chapter.  
  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything   
  
A/n: This story, I don't know how to say it but it is my most favorite story to write. I hope you people enjoy this chapter, and please review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Laura hoe about you go to Bulma's and I'll stay here with Trunks, her room is at the 8th floor first door to your right." Goten said as Pan nodded.  
  
'I already knew that though.' Pan thought as she headed for the elevator.  
  
"So Goten who is this your girlfriend?" Trunks asked, and Goten just blushed.  
  
"No! She's a friend I found who had a car crash in a cave." Goten said  
  
"Cave?! Sounds suspicious to me." Trunks said as Goten just shrugged.  
  
~~~~  
  
When Pan reached Bulma's door she swallowed hard. Her aunt B was the best but this was her other version, what if she didn't believe her? 'I guess I have to do the Physic thing again' Pan smiled and entered the room to see her old friend reading papers.  
  
"Hi Bulma!" Pan said, without even thinking, big mistake.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Bulma asked as she looked up to see a young woman.  
  
"Um...doesn't everyone? Hey Bulma, I have to tell you something important." Pan said as she closed the door and looked serious.  
  
"Sure make yourself at home." Bulma said but she felt as if she met this person before.  
  
Pan sat down and started to fiddle with her fingers and said silently. "Im from the future Bulma..."  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma seemed confused.  
  
"Its true, cross my heart." Pan said making an 'x' on her chest.  
  
"I don't believe you, now get out and don't waste my time." Bulma said as Pan walked up to the door.  
  
But she whispered, "Bulma Briefs, the one married to Vegeta the Sayin Prince of his planet. You are the friend of Goku-" she was about to leave when Bulma said  
  
"How do you know?" Bulma seemed be interested now.  
  
"See I told you im from the future!" Pan said smiling her Goku smile.  
  
"What else do you know? What's your name? How did you get here?" Bulma asked.  
  
"What I am about to say Bulma you can't tell a soul, not Vegeta, Trunks, or even Goku." Pan said as she sat down again.  
  
"Alright"  
  
"1. I know a lot more, 2. I got here from a time machine from the future that your future self and me built. 3. My name is.........my name is..." 'I don't know what to say!!! If I say my name is Pan Son I'll be in BIG trouble, but then again I'm sick of lying and I need to tell someone about this' "My name is Son Pan, I am the daughter of Gohan and Videl"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Bulma started to laugh and she stood up and walked to Pan.  
  
"So this is what baby Pan will look like?" Bulma said looking at her.  
  
"You look like the feminine version of Goku, and Gohan." Bulma said.  
  
Pan looked down and smiled "I guess..." She then looked at Bulma and asked "I need a place to stay, and I was wondering if you could fix the time machine for me?"  
  
"Of course, I remember when Trunks from another dimension came over a few years ago, anything for a friend" Bulma said.  
  
Pan was really happy, for the first time ever since Goten found her she saw hope of going back.  
  
"Can I also ask you something else?"   
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Well in the other time line I was used to calling you Aunt B is it ok now?" Pan felt silly.  
  
"Whatever you are convertible with Pan, we better go to the place where your Time machine is so we can bring it to C.C" Bulma said as she and Pan left.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Goten saw Pan and he ran up to her "So Laura you found Bulma?" Then he saw Bulma coming up too and he guessed that she did.  
  
"Laura?" Bulma whispered to Pan.  
  
"I needed a name, because I thought that I wasn't born here." Pan whispered back.  
  
"Don't worry Goten, she did find me. We'll be right back." Bulma said as Pan and Bulma left Trunks and Goten there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here it is" Pan said as she pointed to the huge machine.  
  
"Wow." Bulma said as she and Pan went inside.  
  
Inside there was full of wires and there was a hug TV screen   
  
"Oh yeah, I should have called my other Aunt B because I bet she is really worried." Pan said as she went up to the screen and started to press buttons.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Pan, Kami!! Ok Trunks and Goten when you see Gohan you try to stall him ok." Bulma instructed to the two.  
  
"Too late Bulma I see Gohan coming up now." Goten said as he looked from outside.  
  
"What do we do?? I mean lets go down there and say something to him." Trunks said as they both left and went downstairs to the outside.  
  
"Hey bro" Goten said as calm as he could when he saw Gohan.  
  
"Hi Goten, hey is Pan up there with Bulma she told me to pick her up at about this time." Gohan said "hey Trunks."  
  
"Hi Gohan."  
  
Gohan went to the door but Trunks and Goten were blocking them   
  
"Umm excuse me?" Gohan was a bit confused.  
  
"You can't go up there!" Goten said   
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Um...because.... Pan is having...sex with Vegeta that's right!" Goten said, he thought that would stop Gohan but Gohan looked really angry and Trunks looked sick.  
"She's what?!?!" Gohan burst through both of them and started to run to Bulma's room.  
  
  
"Goten you baka!!! I CANT BELIEVE YOU WOULD MAKE SOMETHING LIKE THAT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed at Goten who just shuddered.  
  
"I thought he wouldn't go up there. GOMEN! (Sorry) It's the sugar man!" Goten said as Trunks started to shake his head slowly.  
  
"Daddy's coming!!" Gohan yelled as he ran into Bulma's room to see a shocked Bulma.  
  
"I though they would stall you!!" Bulma said.  
  
"SO YOU KNOW TOO????? THAT'S DISGUSTING BULMA!!" Gohan yelled at Bulma.  
  
"That she went into time??" Bulma asked.  
  
"SHE WHAT!!!! But Goten said...Vegeta...Pan WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!!" Gohan started to get furious and worried.  
  
"Gohan calm down let me explain Pan went into time, we don't know what time line though." Bulma said then all of a sudden her TV screen started to frizz, then she saw Pan and her self there.  
  
Gohan went right up to the screen.  
  
"My Baby girl!" He yelled.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Pan smiled as she thought that her dad really did miss her.  
  
"Hi dad." She waved at him.  
  
Bulma looked at that Gohan, "No difference I guess." She said   
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Im in the past, to where I'm about 4." Pan said calmly.  
  
"Oh." Gohan calmed down a bit, and backed off from the screen.  
  
"Are you ok honey?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Yeah im ok Aunt B." Pan said shaking her hand.  
  
"Hey, this time machine looks really damaged." P Bulma said.  
  
"It is?" Bulma said.  
  
"Yes it is going to take about 7 months to repair." P Bulma said.  
  
Gohan got scared again and said "What?! OH common!!"  
  
The TV started to turn off and on.   
  
"Goodbye dad! Say ho to mum for me!" Pan yelled.  
  
All she could hear was her father say, "Of course...I'll miss you Baby girl"   
  
And with that the TV turned blue.  
  
Pan already felt home sick, she felt like crying but she was a Sayin she couldn't.  
  
Bulma went up to her and hugged her.  
  
"It's going to be ok, hey how about you eat dinner with us tonight? I bet being a Sayin you must be hungry.  
  
"Im STARVED!" Pan said  
  
Bulma laughed half-heartedly.  
  
"Common. Lets put this time machine in the pill, so we can go eat." Pan said as they got out and she put the machine in those capsules.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thanks for reading! Next chapter, why is Vegeta staring at her so much?? And will Goten ask her to the dance? Don't know? Well you are going to have to wait!! Mwa Hahahahaha I am so evil! :)  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: Really by now you would know.  
  
A/n:Hi!! I'm so glad everyone loved that chapter. I did too. Oh just to say i did 2 mistakes (That i know i really did do it) "Hoe" is How and wired meant weird. If i make a few mistakes sorry because my Microsoft Word was deleted because my computer got rebooted. Well i hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~~~On the way to Bulma's by a car (A CAR?!?! What is CAR?!)~~~~~  
  
"Hey Pan, there's going to be one of those Party's my son throws during the summer, would you like to come?" Bulma said without taking her eyes off the car.  
  
"I dont know, maybe. So what are ya gonna cook Aunt B?" Pan said she didnt mean trying to change the subject she was just REALLY hungry.  
  
Bulma just chuckled and said "Well you have the Son appitite. Listen Pan there is a gest room right across the room from Trunks'. Goten is sleeping over too." Bulma said as they stopped.  
  
"Oh ok." Pan said as they entered C.C  
  
Pan just stopped where she was and Bulma left to serve the food. (You mean the buffet! Its a whoever gets their hands on anything claims it match! LOL)  
  
Pan looked at a 5 year old Bra just walking around the house.  
  
'Must be looking for Uncle Vegeta' Thought Pan as she cracked a grin. Then she saw Trunks come out of nowhere and heading her way.  
  
"Hey Laura, common I wanrt to start over," Trunks put his hand out and Pan shook it.  
  
"So you coming to the party tomorrow? Or Goten didnt invite you yet?" Trunks smirked as they both headed to where Bra was walking too.  
  
Pan blushed a bit and said "Yeah right Trunks, I dunno ("dont know" for you people who dont speak my lauguage!) so Bra's five?"  
  
"Yup, oh boy is this girl so ANNOYING! But i lover her anyway...i got to or else my father would kill me." Trunks said  
  
"Oh yeah, and if you are staying here for dinner, lets just say that you are going to vomit the way you see my family and Goten eat." Trunks said   
  
Pan just laughed and said "Yeah right, bet i have a BIGGER appetite then both you and your dad."   
  
Trunks just shurgged and said "We'll just have to know."   
  
All of a sudden Pan and Trunks felt a arm around their shoulder they both turned around to see Goten smiling his "Happy-go-lucky" smile.  
  
"So you two finally friends?"  
  
"Yeah it took time to know the guy." Pan said as Bulma called for them to eat.  
  
Pan was the first to sit down. The table was a 8 people table. One side had Bulma and Bra the other had Trunks next to Goten next to Pan.  
  
Their was tons of food, it was so high!   
  
Pan, Goten and Trunks just went right to eating. But when Goten and Trunks took a look at Pan to see if she looked disgusted at their eating they were shocked at what they saw. They saw Pan eating as fast as them, maybe a little faster.   
  
Goten's jaw dropped.  
  
"Wow Laura you eat alot." Goten said as he went back to eating.  
  
Thats when they all heard a yell   
  
"Where's my food woman!" The voice said as Vegeta entered the kitchen and sat down to eat.  
  
But when he went to get a glass of water he saw a female eating as fast as he ate, and this puzzled him.  
  
'How digusting' Thought Vegeta.  
  
Pan noticed this and said   
  
"Vegeta why are you staring? Never seen a female eat." Pan taunted without thinking. In her original time her and Vegeta would always have a insulting game when she came over.  
  
"Listen you pathetic human, you better not mess with me." Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh Yeah? Why i can go Super Sayin too." Pan said with a lop sided grin.  
  
Vegeta was shocked  
  
"Oh dont worry Vegeta she's physic." Goten said.  
  
"Physic?? What the heck?? Is that some magic or some crap you humans come up with." Vegeta said with a grunt.  
  
Bulma decided to change the subject.  
  
"Vegeta you know we have to go to that SPA tomorrow right? Trunks is having his party and we have to leave him alone."  
  
"Why if i needed a mud bath i would go to Kakkorot's and roll around his home." Vegeta scowled, and Pan got really mad.  
  
"I dont know why you should even be talking because my Goku can beat you, and you know it!"  
  
Vegeta and Pan started to growl at each other while Trunks just said.  
  
"Wow, i'd like to see this."   
  
Goten got a bit worried and said "What if Vegeta pulls one of his stunts?"   
  
Vegeta threw ki blast at Pan who just blocked it and threw one at him.  
  
Goten was really shocked now, but this just gave Trunks more ideas of being suspicious.  
  
Bulma was screaming, her kitchen was now ruined for the 1089th time.   
  
"You know what, forget it." Bulma said as she left the room with a cheery Bra.  
  
"Wait stop." Pan said as she stopped the ki blast coming from her hand.  
  
"I can beat you anyday, I dont wanna fight today anyway." Pan said as she left the room leaving an agrivated Vegeta there.  
  
Goten and Trunks just got up and left before Vegeta took a look at them and unleashed his power on them.  
  
They both went to the living room to see Pan playing with Bra.  
  
"Very suspicious." Trunks whispered.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Common you dont see it? She knows about the Super Sayins, she must know who Dad really is. Dont you think she is another one of our enemy's? I mean i can see it." Trunks said rubbing his chin and looking at Pan who didnt notice them.  
  
"I dont, she's my friends. Trunks she's pure hearted you cant feel it? I mean i can, and pure hearted people dont lie." Goten said defending his friend.  
  
"You may be right. Are you going to invite her to the party?" Trunks said.  
  
"At the right time." Goten said as they both left to play video games.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ Night Time~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"K Sweety this is your room, and that little fight with Vegeta was good, i've never seen anyone handle him like that." Bulma said showing Pan the guest room.  
  
"I guess 10 years of practice helps." Pan smiled as Bulma left.  
  
Bed made a flop to her bed but she was asleep before she even hit the bed.  
  
~~dream~~  
  
Pan was dreaming os a guy that had purple marks on his and he was white too. She was also dreaming that he had Goten by his neck and was trying to chock him.   
  
Pan tried to help Goten but then she saw the guy do something and she couldnt move then she heard him saw in an evil voice.  
  
"HAHAHAHA !! Pan surender your power or I will hurt you the way it will hurt you most, by killing the one you love the most!" And with that the guy put his hand on Goten's stomach and punched right through it.  
  
Pan was right there and she saw everything.  
  
~~~~End Dream~~~~~~  
  
Pan woke up with sweat all over her face, she couldnt go to sleep. This was the first dream she ever had like this.  
  
So Pan got out of the room and walked into the Trunks room to see if anyone was awake or anything, but no one was. She did the next best thing....  
  
"Goten...wake up please...." She whispered as she shook Goten.  
  
"Trunks i'll ask her tomorrow....can I have a peice of your sandwhich?" Goten eyes opened slowly to see Pan and she looked frightened.  
  
"What's wrong Laura?" Goten said full with concern as he sat up.  
  
"I had a bad dream that's all...scoot over a bit." Goten did exactly what Pan told him to do as she went into his part of the bed and fell asleep.   
  
Goten couldnt find the heart to wake her up, so he just put the covers up to her chin and kissed her forehead before going to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Did you like it? I did, i hope you enjoyed and please review. I love this story its one of my favroites. Till next chapter!  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: No really!!!!   
  
A/n: Hey sorry for all the mistakes i just had to write another chapter. It was so cool, but this chapter is dedictaed to Gohan, k? I hope you people enjoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She was my only daughter. You know Bulma how it is when you have a baby girl. When you here her cry but when you have her in your arms she stops. You look into her ebony eyes and think, 'How could I created this' you start to feel very proud because you think that both I and Videl created this." Gohan said as he took another sip of his beer.  
  
"Listen Gohan as much as i love you and all, why are you still here?" Bulma asked while Gohan seemed a bit offended,  
  
"Bulma?! You make my daughter go into time where who knows what, and i am worried shitless, and guess what i am not leaving until my daughter is back!!! So there!" Gohan stuck his tounge out at Bulma who just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well fine then you can sleep in the guest bed room, near Trunks' room. But dont come begging to leave when you hear Bra's crying, because she misses Pan too."  
  
"I won't, see ya im going to bed."Gohan said cheerfully as he headed for the room.  
  
But Gohan saw the door opened to Trunks' room and saw that Goten was sleeping on a sleeping bag hugging his pillow and Trunks on his bed. Gohgan felt as if Pan was right in the room, but she wasnt really there.  
  
"Goten or Trunks from the other time line wouldnt take advantage of my baby girl......would they?" Gohan whispered as he headed to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pan and Goten woke up to see Trunks smirking at them. Goten had his arms wrapped around Pan while Pan was sleeping on his chest.  
  
"Had fun?" Trunks smiled as they looked disgusted.  
  
"No we did not do that Trunks!" Pan yelled at him.  
  
Goten and Pan just let go of each other and headed downstairs for break fast. Pan was the first in the kitchen where she saw a note from Bulma.  
  
Dear kids,   
  
Right now your father and I are in the U.S. Forgot to mention that I also have a meeting there too, so we'll be there today and tomorrow. Please Trunks while you are partying make sure that Bra is sleeping. Food is on the frige as always. Love and kisses to all!   
  
From Bulma.  
  
"So she really was going to that meeting huh?" Pan whispered to herself as she made breakfast for everyone.  
  
"Wow, Laura thhis is good!" Bra said as she ate her pancakes with bacon and eggs.  
  
"Thanks Laura." Goten said as he went to eating.   
  
'I hate that name Laura maybe i should change it' Thought Pan.  
  
"Um you guys Laura isnt my real name its my nickname my real name is Lilian." Pan said as she liked that name  
  
"Oh ok Lil' this is great food." Trunks said as he went to eating.  
  
"So what time is the party?" Goten asked.  
  
"In 3 hrs. you people woke up at 5 just to tell you. It was so comfy that you too couldnt wake up eh?" Trunks said.  
  
"Its 5?!?!" Goten yelled.  
  
"Yup,."  
  
"I dont beleive it!" Pan said.  
  
"Yeah me and Bra woke up at 11." Trunks said as Bra nodded.  
  
"Oh" Pan said as she finshed eating and washed her dishes.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Trunks and Goten went to take a shower and get ready. (NO NOT TOGETHER!!!! SEPERATE!!!! GRRRRRRR!!!!!)  
  
'Should I really go?' Thought Pan.  
  
"Are you going Lilian?" Bra asked.  
  
This broke Pan's thinking.  
  
"Um...going where?" Pan asked.  
  
"Oh, common to the party?" Bra asked.  
  
"I have to take care of you remember." Pan said   
  
"You dont HAVE to, you just want to right?" Bra smirked and it looked alot like Vegeta, which scared Pan a bit.  
  
"um....how'd you get so smart, i mean you grow up to be a shopping maniac." Pan said.  
  
"I do!! Yes!!! I thought i would grow up to be strong!!" Bra said with sarcasm as she left the room.  
  
"Um...Gomen?" Pan said as she stood up when the door bell rang.  
  
"Marron!?!!?!?!" Pan said as she looked at her old time friend.  
  
"Um...who are you?" Marrona asked.  
  
'DAM, DAM, DAM!!!!! MY BEST FRIEND DOESNT EVEN KNOW WHO I AM!!!!!!' Pan thought as she was getting pissed off.  
  
"Sorry i just heard alot from you from Goten, my name is Lilian." Pan said.  
  
"You did?!" Marron said suddenly seeing hope Goten and her. (Oh gosh....)  
  
Pan saw the look Marron gave and she didnt like that look, was Goten and her going out?   
  
All of a sudden Pan felt a nasty felling in her stomache. 'I'm not jealous! She told herself.  
  
That's when Marron said "Are you going to the party to? I came here to help you guys." she pushed her way in and left Pan there a little angry.  
  
'People really do change.' Pan thought as she went inside.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Party time next chappy! Sorry i didnt put that here. Until next chapter.  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	6. chapter 6

Disclaimer: No comment!  
  
A/n: Ok peoples!! THIS IS THE G/P MOMENT!! (If i play my cards right) So i hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
  
PLease red the following!! If you dont then your missing on something cool!!  
  
You know who Goten and Pan remind me of?   
  
Look at the music video with Mary J Blige and Ja Rule.   
  
"Rainy Days" Everytime i see that music vid i see Pan and Goten singing just star at them and dont think about anything else and you see them!  
  
It looks so cool!Try it please!!!! (Im listening to the music while i am typing)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pan watched as Marron ran inside and picked up Bra and started to squeeze her.  
  
Bra did a fake smile and said "Hi!!"  
  
It looked so real that Pan felt a bit jealous.  
  
Marron put her down, and then she headed for the HUGE party room.  
  
"Argh!" Bra said as she brushed herself off.  
  
"What? I thought you liked her." Pan asked.  
  
"You kidding? The only girl i like is Pan, me and her are best friends! Well and theres you." Bra said with a smile.  
  
'Too bad, she doesnt know im her in the future.'Pan thought.  
  
When Trunks and Goten came out of their bathrooms, they went in to change, while Marron was still fixing the party room.  
  
  
Pan decided to take a shower.  
  
  
~~  
  
"Hi Goten!" Marron said as she made a mad dash to Goten who just backed off.  
  
"Um...Hi Marron." Goten said.  
  
"Hi Marron" Trunks said plainly as he went back to work on the party room.  
  
  
~~~  
  
Pan was done taking a shower but it felt a bit well different.   
  
She went into Bulma's room to get something to wear, she knew Bulma wouldnt mind.   
  
'Hmm....how about this black skirt, and a have a red shirt that said Angel back in the space ship. Oh yeah! I can wear my red bandana grandpa gave me last christmas.' Pan thought as she headed for the space ship.  
  
  
  
  
When she got back, she knew that the party already started because she heard music so loud that her ears felt like it was going to pop, and people laughing.  
  
She checked to see if Bra was alseep and she was.  
  
'Ah man! Now there goes my excuse not to go!' Pan thought as she got dressed.  
  
Pan borrowered Bulma's black sandals. And headed for the party room.  
  
  
Since she was like the only person late the light sparkled on her and every man started to stare at her.   
  
Goten's eyes were wide, as he saw Lilian with red make-up and she looked beautiful.  
  
All these other guys started to run up to her and flirt with her. But Goten decided to do something funny so he walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Hi sweety," he said as he winked and she got the deal.  
  
"Hi." Pan said as Goten put his hand around her petite waist.  
  
  
All the other guys got the deal, they left while groaning.  
  
Pan and Goten just started to laugh.  
  
"Thanks Goten, that helped i thought i had to blast them away or something." Pan said.  
  
"Any time." Goten said as he left to get punch for them both.   
  
but while Goten was gone Pan saw that Marron was all up on him, so she decided to pay back the favor.  
  
Pan walked up to Goten from behind and put her hands on his eyes.  
  
'Guys who??" Pan said. As Goten grinned.  
  
"Um, my Lilian?" Goten said as he pulled her hear him and instead of kissing her on the cheek he slipped and kissed her in the lips.  
  
But the strange thing was that Pan kissed back, Marron looked pissed off and she left.  
  
"Wanna dance?" Goten offered as the next song came up.  
  
"Ok" Pan said as Goten grabbed her hand and they to dance.  
  
The song was called "What about us?" by Brandy.  
Pan loved this song years ago. ( :)  
  
Goten and Pan danced good together as Pan couldnt help but sway her hips to the beat.  
  
  
After the song  
  
  
Pan was a bit bored she hadnt trained in days!   
  
"Wanna spar...I mean you like fighting and all after what you said to Vegeta, i dont think you were bluffing." Goten said which made Pan giggle.  
  
"Ok, but you have to be careful with me." Pan said as they both left outside, Trunks was looking at them and he shook his head slowly.  
  
Pan was in fighting position as so was Goten.  
  
they started to punch and kick. But the funny thing was that they both were at the same power level.  
  
Goten made Pan trip but before she would fall he held on to her.   
  
  
They stayed like this for about 30 secs until Pan couldnt take it anymore, she grabbed Goten's collar and kissed him, Goten kissed her back with pation.  
  
After they were done Pan felt weird, but it went away when Goten kissed her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Goten and Pan were looking at the stars. Like the same position in the morning. Pan had her head on his chest and Goten was stroking her hair.  
  
They started to talk about anything that camt to their minds.  
  
"Hey Lil, well Trunks said...that you....you're not exactly human are you?" Goten had to ask.  
  
Pan sighed "Nope,im not all that human."   
  
"I love ya anyway, dont tell me what you are, i dont care. I love you and thats all that matters to me" Goten said as he kissed Pan's head.  
  
"I love you too Goten."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There!! what you people have been waiting for!! GRRRRRRr you people are satisfied now?!?!?!?! LOL please review!!!  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	7. chapter 7

Disclaimer: uh...er...disclaimer??! But-but I OWN DBZ!!  
  
  
A/n: Hey everyone!! I hope you liked it because now is where all the bad stuff happens! LOL I am so evil! But atleast I warned you. And thanks I do have a _special_ handwriting. LOL  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was bad the fact that Pan ignored that Goten and her were related but what was held for the future was even worse.   
  
"My master we are heading towards earth in about a couple of hours." A servant from the planet I R (Lol!! Sry I was watching I am weasel today!) who was wearing a sayin outfit said.   
  
The servant turned around to see a purple spotted alien smile a sly smile.  
  
The alien was short on hieght but his power fixed that problem.   
  
"HOURS?!?!" He hollered. "I WANTED MINUTES!! YOU BAKA!" with that he stretched out his hand, without giving the servant anytime to even flinch. The servant blow up and all the blood and guts oozed out and flew onto the monsters other servants, and army.  
  
"NOW YOU IDIOTS LEAVE ME ALONE UNTIL WE GET TO EARTH, I NEED THAT POWER AND AS YOU KNOW I AM NOT VERY PATIENT!!!" Frieza said as he sat back down to his thrown, as all his servants scrambled to their feet and left.  
  
"So you think that the plan will work?" Frieza asked his green colored allie.  
  
"If I absorb that power, then we will be an incredible force, I know so." The other powerful but tall alien answered as a smirk curled on his lips.  
  
~~~  
  
It was hours when they didnt speak, just stared at the stars.  
  
Goten sat up and saw that 'Lilian' was sleeping.   
  
He smiled a caring smile as he picked her up.  
  
'She is really light!' He thought. he took a look at her face. It was the right moment because the moon was shining on her face.  
  
"Kami she's beautiful.." Goten whispered as he carried her back to C.C  
  
~~~  
  
The party was still blazing in the morning hours, and Trunks was so tired that he had to go outside because it was so hot that it felt like there was a volcano there or something.  
  
When Trunks came out there was a breeze, and that relaxed him a whole lot. He took a look outside and saw that there was a little pink mist showing far back.  
  
"Man i have to get these people out of my house soon...Where's Goten?" Trunks wondered as he saw a figure carrying something from the distance.  
  
Trunks qiunted his eyes to see Goten carrying their new 'friend' who they met only days ago.  
  
"What happened?" Trunks asked as Goten came back with a huge smile on his face, looking all innocent.  
  
"Er...um *frown*...Lil hit her head on a rock and fainted." Goten lied, and it seemed as if Trunks was gullible at that moment because he believed him.  
  
"Really? Well, lets take her to her room. When Bra wakes up she is going to want a friend to play with, so I invited Gohan and Videl to bring Pan over." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh thats cool, I'm tired bro I am going to sleep after i put Lilian in her room ok?" Goten said as he headed for the stairs.  
  
The stairs were a bit creaky step by step, Goten wanted to fly there but he was worried about dropping her or something.  
  
He passed by Bra's room and went into Pan's room and tucked her in.  
  
"Goodnight Lily..." Goten said as he put the cover's up to Pan's chin and kissed her forehead lightly.  
~~~~  
  
Pan opened one eye and expected to be right were she was last time she was awake. But she wasn't, she didn't see Goten either. She sat up quickly and grabbed the covers and looked around.  
  
'Oh! I am in my room!' Pan thought as she relaxed a bit, and got out of bed.  
  
'But where's Goten?' Pan thought as she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. After she was done she turned around and what she saw scared her for a bit,  
  
It was as if she took a look at a fun house mirror, and saw her spitting image as a child all over again. But then she realized it was her past self walking to Bra's room.  
  
"Bra, where are you??" The little silky haired _angel_ asked as her voice echoed throughout the halls.  
  
The little girl turned around and saw her future self, and her little black eyes went big.  
  
"Hi!! You must be "Lily", Uncle Goten said that Laura was your nick-name. Remember me?!? I'm Pan!" The little girl said as her eyes started to sparkle.   
  
Pan gigled and said "Hey again, do you know where Trunks and your Uncle Goten is?" as she bent down to the girl height.  
  
"Yeah!!" "Uncle Goten's downstairs, and Trunks is in the bathroom I think. I have to go look for Bra sorry bye!" With that Pan ran out of the area and into Bra's room.  
  
"Ok Thanks!" Pan called as she headed downstairs.  
  
"Mornin' sleeping beauty!" Trunks cracked a joke and grinned.  
  
"Hey Lily!" Goten said as he went back to eating his bacon and eggs.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" Pan said as she took a look at the microwave to see the time. It was 7:30 in the morning.  
  
"Oh and Gohan, my big brother and his wife are here. Just thought I should tell you." Goten said.  
  
"Dad is coming?!" Pan said without thinking. Then she blushed out of embarrasment.  
  
"Dad?" Trunks asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Um...er 'common think of something girl!' sorry my father's name is Gohan too, umm its a very popular name?" Pan said.  
  
"Nope, not a good excuse." Trunks said as Gohan came in and said hello.  
  
'Thanks so much dad!' Pan thought.  
  
Gohan turned around and stared at Pan for the second time.  
  
"Oh...um...sorry, its just that you REALLY do look like Pan." Gohan said.  
  
Pan backed off a bit and said. "Yeah, hehe, I know. Er..Goten said that you had a wife, where is she?" Pan asked.  
  
"Oh, she's in the living room." Gohan said as Pan walked to see her mother.  
  
"Hey m- I mean Videl!" Pan said   
  
"Well hi there, how are you doing? Who are you anyway?" Videl said as Pan sweatdropped.  
  
"Do I know you?"Videl said.  
  
"Er, my name is P- I mean Lily wait no! 'Stupid Goten!! My name isnt Lily! (LOL)-"  
  
"Oh Lilian is it? Goten told me alot about you." Videl said.  
  
"He did." Pan blushed 'Gosh..'  
  
"Yeah, he likes you, you know that?" Videl said as all of a sudden Pan felt a huge power level come out of nowhere.   
  
Gohan came in running and said "This isn't good."   
  
"What do you mean?" Videl asked.  
  
"You dont feel it?" Pan asked.   
  
Gohan just looked at Pan 'She can feel power levels too?'  
  
"Its one of those enemy's!!" Pan said as she ran outside.  
  
Goten ran after her, with Trunks and Gohan to follow.  
  
Videl just stood there locked the door and ran after them too   
  
'Bra is going to be ok with Pan there!' Videl thought as she started to run side by side with her husband.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What is this new 'Evil' that we- I mean "they" feel? LOL CLIFFHANGER!!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I am so evil! Well I hope you enjoyed, and I tried to make it more "decriptive" and without any mistakes! Tell me if i did make any mistakes! K! BUHBYE!  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: ...  
  
A/n: Hey peoples!! Im back!! OH and i just want to say something  
  
  
Pan may not be just 1/4 sayin she's 1/2   
  
You dont ALWAYS divide Videl's and Gohan's blood. It doesnt work like that ALL the time  
  
Gohan's blood and over take Videl's and make Pan 1/2 so there!!   
  
Just like if your dad had blue eyes and your mom brown and you end up with blue eyes!  
  
So dont always believe what you see in the internet!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pan stopped running when she felt the power at its peak.   
  
Goten almost bumped right into her.  
  
Pan, made a fighting stance like she was ready to beat the crap out of something ( I know how you feel girl...looks at readers...LOL)  
  
Trunks, Gohan and Videl stopped at the far right of Goten and Pan.  
  
They just all stared at the sky, and all of a sudden a blue star started to appear, and everyone started to become nervous, while Pan just smiled.  
  
But when it got close, Pan felt something familiar with this power level.  
  
"DAD!!" Goten said waving his hands in the air.  
  
Pan felt really happy all of a sudden, she hasnt seen her grandpa ever since she was 14!   
  
'Grandpa!!' Pan couldnt believe it when she saw that he stopped their and smiled his son smile.  
  
She wanted to run up to him and hug the breathe out of him, but she held back.  
  
Goku then made serious face and said,   
  
"You know who it is right Gohan?"  
  
Gohan nodded and said   
  
"Yeah dad, its cell and frieza, except their alot powerful."  
  
"But who did they come back?" Videl said.  
  
"I dont know," Goku shrugged. Thats when another star came but it was silver instead of blue.  
  
Everyone made a fighting stance while Gohan looked at Videl and said,  
  
"Go back Videl...please?"  
  
Videl was taken a back a bit and said   
  
"No way! Im not going to stay back, and besides i know how to fight."  
  
Gohan just sighed, 'She's just like my mother.' But that's what Gohan always loved about Videl, her persistance.  
  
The ship landed and two of the most hated creatures came out...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The END! LOL LMAO!!! JUST KIDDING!  
  
  
  
Goten felt really nervous, but not for him no, no it was for Lilian, he loved her more than life itself, and if anything happened to her he didnt know what would happen.  
  
Pan was scared, "What if the same thing happens? Goten gets killed?" Her mind told her, she tried to ignore it but she couldnt.  
  
She couldnt lose him, not now, not ever. Even though in reality he was her uncle, this was a different time line, and she is not going to lose him.  
  
One was tall green, and made this clickly ti clack sound. He reminded Pan of a roach. The other was purple with an evil smirk, he was a bit short.   
  
'Just like my dream!!' Pan thought.  
  
"Frieza?!?!?! Cell?!?!?! WHY CAN"T YOU JUST GO AWAY!!!" Goku yelled.   
  
Frieza took a look at Goku and laughed "Monkey we aren't going after you! Hehehe...not you, but that monkey!" Frieza said pointing towards Goten and Pan.  
  
"What?!?!" Pan said getting all scared even more, 'This is just like the dream!'  
  
"Move aside." Frieza said pointing a finger at Goten and Pan, while Cell just smirked.  
  
"Why do you want them?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Mortal! You baka, that monkey has the pure power that we need. The rest isnt your concern." Cell said while he jumped and flew to the middle of the area.  
  
Pan put her hands out in front of Goten.   
  
"You need to fight me first!!!!" Pan screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
"I dont care, as long as i get what i want soon enough." Cell said as Pan flew over there.  
  
Goku gave a puzzled look like 'Who's she?' and looked towards Gohan.  
  
Gohan shrugged and whispered "Goten's girlfriend."  
  
"Thats it you nasty roach come here so i can squish you!!" Pan screamed.  
  
Thats when Cell went to punch Pan but she blocked and thats how the battle started.  
  
Gohan was looking ahead, just in case she might do something stupid they can help her from getting killed. He took a look at Goten. He looked calm except his foot was figitting like it was moving towards the fight every other second then pulling back.  
  
Frieza looked fustrated and yelled   
  
"Get the monkey and lets go!! I can't wait all day!!"   
  
Cell looked towards frieza while Pan gave him a good punch and he quickly turned to her.  
  
"That's it game over. You know who we want?" Cell said as he gave some kind of signal to frieza because he disapeared and the sayins's looked around.  
  
"Your plan of taking Goten isn't going to work!" Pan said as she and Cell we holding eahc other's hands and trying to push each other out of the way.  
  
"Ha Goten? We want you!" With that Cell and Pan disappeared, and Goten's eyes went wide.  
  
"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!!!" Goten screamed.  
  
Everyone was shocked as the ship disappeared too, everything of the enemy's was gone.  
  
Goten just snapped right there, as tears just came flooding in and realization came in also.  
  
"She gone!! SHE'S GONE!!!!" Goten said as he just sank to his knees and stared ahead, he didnt even blink.   
  
What he felt inside was a broken heart.   
  
Gohan looked at his little brother and never saw him snap like that, Goten was always so innocent and happy ALL THE TIME! And watching him like that, that wasn't Goten at all.  
  
Goten wouldnt even move, Trunks tried to explain thats everything was okay, but it wasn't. It was all a lie.  
  
Goten lost his first love, and he lost a piece of his heart too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Starts to sob. That was so sad!! Where's Pan? SO SHE'S THE PURE POWERED ONE?!?! She's dead, *sobs*IN HELL!! THE END!! LMAO!!!!! no not the end...  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	9. chapter 9

Disclaimer: One plus one= one on a bun!!`  
  
A/n: Wow! LOL, what i said was more of a suggestion. Oh well...LOL i mean you people actually read it? I thought you didnt! Because when i put up something about a song ya peoples didnt say anything! GRR but im glad someone answered it.  
  
I have a question than....If Pan can't turn SSJ but her grandkid can even if he has less Sayin blood *supposedly* than her? SEE IF YOU CAN ANSWER THAT NOW HUH!!! LMAO!! J.k  
  
Erin...I dont know its a 50/50 sort of thing you get it?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Present Time line.  
  
Bra was looking at Goten, Trunks and Marron as a tear dropped down her cheek.  
  
Its been days and they havent contacted her best friend.   
  
Goten, Trunks, Marron and Bra were in Pan's room talking about their great friend. (MAN THEY ACT AS IF SHE DIED!!)  
  
They've been doing that for the past 4 days.  
  
"It was funny...Pan...she was the only one of all of us, who was a child at heart. The only one who really did love the world and would show it everyday." Marron almost whispered.  
  
"We dont even know if she died..." Goten said.  
  
"I have never realised it till now.....life isnt forever you guys....We've lost someone and, now we know it isnt forever... I mean we look at the world like its nothing. Sure we have some stupid dragons to make us wishes to grant the people we know and love, but we tried it and the dragon said that she isnt dead nor she isnt in this universe." Trunks looked at everyone. His eyes were pink just like Goten, Marron, and Bra's.  
  
  
  
Gohan was downstairs in the living room looking at the pictures of his little girl.  
  
'She grew up so fast...' He thought as he looked at a cetain picture of her and Bra after Pan's basketball game that she won.   
  
He slowly wiped a tear away, as he took a look at his baby girl graduating from kindergarden.  
  
He closed the book, and went outside and looked at the stars.  
  
'Please Kami, just do me this favor. Make sure Goten, watches my daughter for me and keeps her safe....' He thought as he went inside.  
  
(Yeah i know depressing, what would you do if your girl was at another dimenion?)  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Goten just looked forward.  
  
'She's gone...'  
  
Its been only a few momenst that "Lilian" has left.  
  
"Goten, please..."Trunks chocked up. His eyes were pink as he looked at the situation. His friend didnt even budge and this was scaring him.  
  
All of a sudden yet another star came and it was Vegeta clenching his fists.  
  
"What the hell happened?!?!?!?!" He yelled as he ;anded.  
  
"I felt Cell, and frieza!!!" He yelled as he turned to look at kakkorot but he just shook his head slowly.  
  
"Did you kill him already?!" Vegeta asked.  
  
"They left Vegeta. They took the girl." Goku said.  
  
"What?! Why would they take her?!"Vegeta said as he looked around and saw Kakkorots son crying his eyes out as he was on his knees.  
  
'He really did like her...' Vegeta thought.  
  
"You know....I dont think....she was human...." Trunks said.  
  
"Where are you going at?" Gohan asked.  
  
"I mean, dont you get it, they wouldnt take her for that. It adds up doesnt it." Trunks said.  
  
"You know...remeber when future Trunks came? You dont think that there is another deminsion-"Goku said   
  
"SHUTUP DAD!!! I DONT WANNA HEAR IT!!!" Goten yelled out loud.  
  
".....She does look like Panny....."Gohan said.  
  
'She said daddy when Gohan was coming....' Trunks thought.  
  
"You dont think...." Vegeta said.  
  
Gohan eyes went wide.   
  
"Thats how my baby girl is going to look like..." He whispered to himself.  
  
"Thats how Panny is going to look like when she grows up?" Goku said.  
  
Videl cupped her mouth as her eyes were teary.  
  
  
Her daughter would look so beautiful when she grew up. It was wierd when Videl met her. It was as if they knew each other already.  
  
"So let me get this straight. Cell and Frieza took MY daughter..." Gohan said as he clenched his fists and he was getting really angry.  
  
  
Goten just shut his eyes and pretended not to hear what he just heard.  
  
Lilian wasnt Lilian.   
  
It was his niece.  
  
He couldnt believe it, he loved someone he could never love. This just hurt his heart even more.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pan opened her eyes to a very dim lighted room.  
  
She stood up and looked around to try and remember what happened.  
  
Then she remembered what happened. Something about her power level.  
  
"Hello?" She called into the room but it just echoed throughout the halls.  
  
"She's awake." Said a voice.   
  
Pan looked straight ahead as she was in a fighting stance.  
  
The figure walked up to the dim light and showed his face. It was all green.  
  
Pan's eyes went wide.  
  
"You?! TELL ME WHERE I AM!!!" She demanded.  
  
The alien just smirked . "Your in our space ship."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were transmmitted here,"  
  
"Why did you take me though?" Pan said getting a bit confused.  
  
"You have pure power, which makes you the strongest."  
  
"So why didnt you just take the power huh?" Pan asked, even though she didnt want to die.  
  
She heard another alien answer "Your mate is the son of Goku AND I WANT THEM TO HAVE AS MUCH PAIN AS I DID. ALL THESE YEARS I HAVE SUFFERED!! I WANT THEM TO SEE HOW I FELT!!!"  
  
'Goten' She thought as she looked at the floor.  
  
"Dont worry, you will die soon enough." Cell said.  
  
"We will kill you right infront of that baka!!" Frieza said.  
  
Pan growled lowly, she hated it she was feeling pathetic.   
  
"Dont even try to escape, you wont even make it out of here." Cell said.  
  
'Stupid, dont tell me what to do. We shall see what will happen." Pan said as she spitted on Cell.  
  
Cell growled as he said "Why can't i just kill her now?!?!?!?1"  
  
"NO!! We are going to wait until her little friends come to get her!!" Frieza instructed as they both left her there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you all enjoyed!! Now that Goten knows who she really is, what will he do? Next chapter, they find a way to go to the ship, what will Goten say to Pan when he see's her? What will happen?   
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: Does anyeone- never mind.  
  
A/n: Hey peeps!! I love you guys!! Thanks for reviewing and i really do hope you like this chapter.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day  
  
Goten was outside looking at the dark sky. Everyone left him alone, never said a word to him. He liked it that way.  
  
All of a sudden Bulma ran up to him.  
  
"Goten?! What happened?!?" She said panting.  
  
~~~~  
  
"She's gone?!?!?!" Bulma said as she started to get scared, after Goten was done telling his story.  
  
'Gohan has to know about this!! He- I AM IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!!!' Bulma thought.  
  
She turned to look at Goten and he looked really hurt, I mean when people cry, and tears just come down there ears not forcefully it means they are hurt.  
  
  
All of a sudden Gohan came running while saying  
  
"We can get her!! We can go to the planet!!" He said as he rushed to Goten.  
  
"Get who?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Bulma your back? Pan's gone"  
  
"You know who she is?!?!?!" Bulma screamed.  
  
"Yeah Bulma she my daughter, we figured it out. How do you know?" Gohan asked.  
  
"She told me. Its time to come clean........Her and my future self were working on a space ship to go to the future when something happened and she came to this timeline." Bulma said as she sighed.  
  
"We figured that out too." Gohan said.  
  
"Lets not talk about that, how do we get her back?" Goten asked.  
  
"We have a ship that will only take days to get to Cell and Frieza's location. So we have to leave right now." Gohan said as he took Goten's arm and started to drag him back to C.C  
  
"What about me?!?!?" Bulam yelled.  
  
"You can't go sorry Bulma!!" Gohan yelled as they both left her there.  
  
"Good, because i have to fix the invention so i can see Gohan and tell him." Bulma whispered to herself as she headed back to the cave.  
  
~~~~~  
Our time line!  
  
Bulma was working to see if she could fix the tv so she can see Pan again, then all of a sudden the Tv turned on to show a mirror like image of herself only younger.  
  
"Gohan!!! COME QUICK!!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Gohan almost tripped when he staggered there.  
  
"What Bulma?!?!?"  
  
"LOOK!!" She yelled as she pionted to the TV.  
  
Gohan smiled and said "Where's Pan?!?!"  
  
Bulma (present) made a serious face and said, Gohan...she's been captured by Cell anf Frieza, something about her power, since its pure they want it."  
  
Gohan just smiled and said "OH, just you wait Bulma!! Panny can handle anyone! If she handled Trunks when they both went out-"  
  
Bulma covered her eyes and screamed "I DONT WANNA HEAR IT!!!"  
  
*sweatdrop* "Ok Bulma...really don't worry, I bet Freiza and Cell aint no problem for my baby girl."  
  
'How can he be so sure?' Bulma thought.  
  
~~~~  
On the ship.  
  
"So what do we do when we get there again?" Goten asked, he seemed to be back to normal because he smiled every 6 seconds.  
  
"In a few minutes just go get Panny ok? Trunks, Vegeta, dad, and I will handle Cell and Frieza." Gohan instructed as he couldnt help but crack a grin.  
  
Trunks looked at Gohan and asked. "How come Videl didn't come?"   
  
"She has to take care of our Pan." Gohan said.  
  
Thats when the ship landed and they all went out.  
  
Goten sneeked in through the enterance with everyone else behind him. He senced Pan in one side of the building so he went to his right while the others went to their left.  
  
~~~~  
  
Pan had already punched Cell 20 times and he was getting really annoyed. But Frieza said to not lay a finger on her until they arrive.  
  
'Hmmm...I had my fun how do i get out of here?'  
  
All of a sudden she heard footsteps and she was in a fighting stance and she saw that it was Goten she ran to Goten and he gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Pan..." He whispered as she let go and looked at him.  
  
"You know dont you?" Pan whispered back.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Goten said as Pan back away, and felt a lump on her throat.  
  
Goten spoke up "It doesnt matter who you are Pan. I love you and if anyone has a problem with them then screw them. I love you and your the one that i will be always with."   
  
He gave her a hug and he whispered to her " If its so wrong to love you, then I dont want to be right."   
  
She was surpirsed, Pan thought that Goten would feel betraided, she felt the same way about him.  
  
"I love you Goten, I dont care what the whole world says." She said as he kissed her.  
  
(AWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOL Your welome. I know i ruined the moment!!)  
  
Gohan was running as he saw Frieza, and he grinned.  
  
"Remember me!!" He yelled as he gave Frieza a punch.  
  
"Thats for taking my daughter!!" He yelled as he gave him a good kick with his leg that made him fly to a wall.  
  
"Fool!!" Cell screamed as he disappeared.  
  
'Pan!' Goku thought as he instant transmitted him and Gohan (He touched Gohan's shoulder) to where Goten and Pan was.  
  
"What the?" Pan whispered as she and Goten went into fighting positions.  
  
She saw Cell and all of a sudden she coudnt move.  
  
"Pan!!" Goten yelled.  
  
Pan was then floated and by the movement of Cell's hand she moved to him.  
  
"Ha now you will pay!" Cell said.  
  
All of a sudden the light shining on Pan's eyes started to flicker, then it went out. The life, and innocence was gone. Her dark eyes even darker than before. Thats when she started to go off balance and Goten caught her.  
  
"Pan?!?" He screamed as all hope started to pass off.  
  
"Pan...please..." Goten said as a tear came down his cheek.  
  
Pan just looked straight, she wouldnt move. Her body was life less as a tear of blood came out of her eyes and fell to the ground.  
  
"Bastard!!!" Goku hurled himself at Cell as he gave him a punch and a kick, but Cell was much stronger than before and it was harder to block all of his moves.  
  
Gohan turned SS2 and threw a Kamehameha at Cell but he blocked it.  
  
Vegeta all of a sudden came and he had Frieza's head (Ew...) and threw it somewhere and started to fight cell too.  
  
Goten was there holding Pan, while tears came down his eyes and one went into Pan's eye.   
  
All of a sudden Goten could feel Pan's heart beat, only that it was like it was his own.   
  
"Pan!" He said as he hugged her an he heard her say.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
She got up and she felt really strong, thats when the memory came and she could never forgive Cell for all the pain he has caused.   
  
"Cell stop!!" Pan screamed.  
  
"What?" He stopped and looked at her while Gohan gave him another good punch in the face.  
  
"Cell this is between me and you!! YOU HEAR ME ROACH!!! ME AND YOU!!!" Pan said as she powered up.  
  
All the anger....  
  
The hurt....  
  
The pain...  
  
The emotion...  
  
Was far more greater than ever and then she felt herself become more powerful.  
  
Since her hair was ling she could see the ends of it and it was golden.  
  
She turned Super Sayijn. BUt her hair didnt spike up like the guys, her hair was straight down her eyes were turqiouse. The bandana that she wore was ripped from all the pressure.  
  
Cell just laughed "Hm...I guess I underestimated you after all."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Pans a Super Sayijn. Goten's happy. Gohan got good punches. And I wrote another chapter! What will happen next?!?!?! Until next chappy.   
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: Hey guess what!! I DO (not) OWN IT SO THERE!!!  
  
A/n: No I didnt die! I just had this little conflict between my friend and me. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
No PLEASE NOT THE CLOSET!!! NOT THE CLOSET!!!! LAST TIME YOU PEOPLE LOCKED ME IN THERE I STARTED TO SEE GOKU AS A RAT! PLEASE NO!!!!!!!! (See the reviews for oppisites attract)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Vegeta eyes widened.  
  
"She's- She's a Super sayin?!"  
  
'That must mean that she is a Sajyin! Which means that she is related to one of us! ' Vegeta thought.  
  
Cell just started to charge at Pan and she just punched him against the wall.  
  
'Don't toy with him Pan.' Gohan thought as he referred to his mistake when he was twelve.  
  
"Ha! Didnt see that one coming did yah!" Pan smiled as she went back to fighting position.  
  
"Cocky, just like Vegeta." Cell said.  
  
(Remember Vegeta doesnt know who that really is. He was flying to the place when Goku, Gohan etc found out.)  
  
Vegeta started to think.  
  
What happens if that was his daughter out there?  
  
I mean, she has the eyes, and the same color hair he does.  
  
Shouldn't he go help her?  
  
But Bra looks like her mother not like him  
  
It was confusing, he didn't know what to do.  
  
He clenched his fists as he looked on.  
  
What if that was his daughter, And Kakkrots Brat had feelings for her!!  
  
Pan went kick after kick.  
  
She had to kill him, but it was hard focusing on her energy and anger for all the pain Cell has caused. No...not to her but to her family, her friends.  
  
Thats when she lost focus and he kicked her stomache.  
  
It seemed as if they were both equal.  
  
Goku took a look at Goten and he was figiting.  
  
It was like one second he wanted to step in, another second he stopped.  
  
"Dont worry little bro, she can do it." Gohan said to his brother.  
  
"Why don't we get into the fight with her?" Goten asked him.  
  
"We have to do a fair fight, as much as we all hate it." Gohan said as he looked on.  
  
After a while Cell noticed all of her moves, and he started to take advantage of it.  
  
"I should have killed you when I had the chance!" Cell said as he kicked her but she blocked.  
  
'Hmmm....there!' Pan figured his weak spot on his left leg. So she did a Kamehameha on it and that caused him to fall.  
  
"This is for you, Cell." Pan said as she took out her hand and was recharging for a big bang attack.  
  
Cell opened his mouth, but no words came out.  
  
"Gooodbye." Was all she said as she shot it to him, and all the blood and guts came out of his stomache, then his cell started to burn out and he was gone.  
  
(ARGH!)  
  
But using all that energy made her Super Sajyin powers use up, and she fell to the ground and her hair turned back to black. Her eyes turned back to the raven color that we all know.  
  
Goten walked over to Pan and picked her up.  
  
"Finally!! I Thought I had to wait forever!!! JUST LIKE KAKKOROTS BRAT!" Vegeta screamed in annoyence, but he bit back a smile. (The man thinks he is Pan's father....)  
  
Goku smiled and started to head back to the ship, with Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta with them.  
  
~~~~  
  
~Trip back home.~  
  
Pan woke up all tired as she saw that everyone wasn't so serious anymore.  
  
She looked around and saw that she was in a bed.  
  
"What?" She whispered hoarsly as she stood up.  
  
Then she felt a hand on her arm that pulled her back in.  
  
"Shh...go back to sleep, we're almost there." Said a voice.  
  
Pan smiled as she went back to sleep, she knew it was Goten.  
  
"You worry about me too..." She couldnt finish her sentence because she fell to sleep on she hit the pillow.  
  
~~~  
  
"Are they back?" Gohan asked Bulma from the T.V  
  
"No, but they are coming back. Goku told me that Cell is killed from yours truly." Bulma said as Gohan smiled.  
  
"I knew she could do it."  
  
Thats when something dark hit the bottom of Bulma's stomache. She had to tell Gohan what was really going on with his past brother and his present daughter. I mean even Bulma could see it.  
  
"Gohan, theres something I really need to tell you." Bulma said as her face turned into a serious expresion.  
  
"Uh, don't tell me its true with Vegeta and Pan is it?" Gohan asked. (LMAO!!! I STILL CAN"T GET OVER THAT!! WHEN GOTEN TOLD GOHAN THAT!!!)  
  
"Um *Sweatdrop* what? I dont even want to know (Good) Well ever since Pan's been here, she well....she loves Goooouuuuuuy. Shelovesthisguy. Thats what I said. She loves this guy." Bulma said as quickly as she could.  
  
"She what?!?! She-she likes this guy??" Gohan said. He wasn't mad, but he was surprised.  
  
"Well I trust her, I don't see whats the whole problem about." Gohan said as Bulma looked shock.  
  
"KAMI!! This girl is so lucky to have a father like Gohan. My dad would always want to know where I was at what time. If only he knew with who...'  
  
~~~~  
  
Pan woke up yet again, to see the earth from the glass windows. It looked so beautiful! She looked at herself, and saw that her clothes were ripped. Like on her leg part and her shoulder.  
  
She just walked up to the glass windows and put her face near it to stare at her planet.  
  
"Pretty aint it?" She heard a Goten say as he walked near him.  
  
"Yeah." Pan gasped.  
  
'If only I had a camera..'  
  
"Yeah if only I had one too." Goten said to himself.  
  
"Did i say that outloud?" Pan asked him.  
  
"Um..I heards you alright." Goten said a bit confused.  
  
"But I could have sworn I said that to myself."  
  
"But I heard you loud and clear, only it was on my head. I didnt see you open your mouth anyway..." Goten said.  
  
"Oh...How many more hours until we get to Earth Goten?" Pan asked, as she truned around to see Goten staring at her.  
  
"Uh, Vegeta said 6 more."  
  
"Oh"  
  
Everything grew silent until Goten spoke up.  
  
"So your my niece right...." He whispered.  
  
"......................Goten I'm sorry I didnt tell you, I just was scared that I might change the future or something" Pan said.  
  
"Tell me Pan," Goten said as he started to walk near Pan and put his hand, on her waist as she put her hand on his shoulders.  
  
"Do you really think I would stop loving you, just because you are my neice. Forget that, your in another time line. It wont matter to anyone. Love concors all doesnt it?" Goten said as Pan rested her head on Goten's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah Goten, it does..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, a Lemon? A LEMON?!?! I never in my life, wrote a lemon. If someone wants to write it for me, then tell me and go right ahead. I will put it in this story and give all the credit to you. Somone was talking about a Lemon, and I was like What?! She/He can do it if s/he wants to. Gomen peeps for not updating soon, again.  
  
~*LilPanny-chan*~ 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, but I love 'em.  
  
A/n: Don't kill me people!! I came back...I'm working on a website that's all. Its www.geocities.com/lilpannychan/index.html. I just started it last monday so go easy on me ok? Don't forget to sign the guest book!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So what are we going to do? I mean I can't stay in this timeline forever...I need to tell my present family about this." Pan said after a moment of silence.  
  
"........Yes I know, but why do you need to go back? Why can't you stay here?" Goten asked even thought he knew it was a pretty dumb question.  
  
Pan turned to look at him.  
  
"Goten are you crazy?!?! I need to go back, I have to go back. I have to see my family. I havent seen them in months. What they might think after I tell them *Starts to laugh* really doesnt matter. I just need to get it the machine fixed. You have to come with me." She said as she looked up to meet with Goten's eyes.  
  
"I guess so. But it would be crazy to see my future self, and everyone else. They'll think negative of me. I don't think I can. Pan, Gohan will be really mad! A-"  
  
"It doesnt matter!! He knows that I love you, and he can't do anything about it when he finds out. Let's not think about it....I don't want to think about it. But what about everyone here? Don't they already know? "  
  
"Yeah they do know. They don't actually, they know you already." Goten smiled.  
  
"Where's grampa Goku. I havent seen him since......." Pan realized that she couldnt tell him the fate that her grandfather would have in 10 years. She had to tell Goku though, he has the right to know what would happen to him.  
  
"Since when?" Goten asked.  
  
"Um, do you know where Grampa Goku is?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah he's in one of those rooms." Goten said as he pionted to the far end of the ship.  
  
Goten let go of Pan, as she started to walk to the far end of the ship, and she turned to her left to see her Grandfather doing pushups.  
  
Pan banged her foot on the door, to try and get some attention.  
  
Goku looked up and he stopped.  
  
"Hey Grandpa." Its been 3 years since she last saw her grandfather, he was the only one who could actually tolerate her attitude when she was 14.  
  
He smiled and stood up. "You know its weird. You being the little Pan-chan on Earth." He said.  
  
"Yeah..." She said as she looked down from embarassment.  
  
"I was a real annoyence, before you left." She started.  
  
"Before I left?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, well right before I turn 5 you leave to start to train Ubu, then when I am 14 you come back but then something happens. We have to go to space. Well its me you and Trunks I mean. I can't tell you the rest because only you can make the future. All I know for certain is that you go away..." She sounded like a mear child, as her eyes started to turn teary.  
  
"You had to- you had to go with Shenlong, and became one." She stammered but went on.  
  
Goku was speachless, he wouldn't have ever thought this was his fate.  
  
"And when do I come back? I mean, this has happened before." He smiled yet again.  
  
"You don't get it." Pan shook her head. "There is no coming back, I don't even get to see you leave I was unconscience. When I woke up Vegeta was the one who told me. Well I'm not really certain if you come back, all I know is that you don't come back till this year, when I'm 17." Pan said as her black locks went in front of her face.  
  
It took a while for Goku to sink it all in. So that would really be the end? He regreted not spending time with his twop sons. It really wasn't fair for them, but now, now that he knows he could spend as much time with them and his granddaughter. Seeing her face now, it really did hurt her not to see him say goodbye. He had to make sure to do exactly that.  
  
"So how is it? How'd you come here? I mean I don't get the whole story, I only came when I felt the power level."  
  
"Oh." Pan smiled "I was helping Bulma with a time machine and this was one of our test runs, but it actually DID work this millionth time. And I went right through space. And this is where I am right now." She did the famous Son Goku smile put her hand behind her head.  
  
"You like to train right?"  
  
"Yeah! Dad thinks im still too young, but he lets me anyway. Let me just tell you somehting, when you and Ubu come out and you feel something, go right after it, and when you see Pilaf go and kill him because all he will do is cause so much pain for you and for your family." Pan said. She felt a bit awkward.  
  
"Ok." Was all he said.  
  
"Can ask you something?" She asked as she started to walkk towards him.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What is it like in Heaven?"  
  
"Its nothing, it means nothing to me. As long as Gohan, Goten, Chichi, no one is there. Im all alone. Heaven means nothing to me, but I have to do whatever I have to do to keep my family safe. I miss them all the time when I am there. At times I think the impossible, to wish another enemy to come, and bring them to me."  
  
"Oh, so when I pass away I'll see you again won't I? Both of you?" Pan asked.  
  
"I have no idea." He seemed a bit confused.  
  
'Thats the old grandpa!' Pan thought. She turned around and waved, might as well go see what her father would think of it. Of Goten and her, well not exactly her father, but so close that its scary.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sorry its so short, I'll try to make the next one longer ok?  
  
~*LilPannychan*~ 


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: When I bribe Akira for Dbz then I'll let you know!!  
  
A/n: HI!!!!! I know..."Why AM I here? I mean I'm suppose to torture you some more days..." Well I thought now heres a chance to be "nice" -Argh! Well, here you go....  
  
  
  
Pan looked at the ground, she was a bit ashamed for a while as she walked the steps to where her 'father' would be.  
  
'He'll probably think I'm too 'young' to ever know what love means. But what if he is okay with it?' Pan asked herself trying to stall time.  
  
She was so nervous her hands were shaking uncontrollably and her body was trembling.  
  
'Stop shaking! Its not even cold!' She scolded herself.  
  
She gave in one last gulp before knocking on the tan painted door.  
  
"Come in." Said a muffled voice, when Pan stepped inside.  
  
"Hey Pan." Said the cheery Gohan, Pan smiled sheepishly.  
  
'Wait till he hears what have to say. Its gonna take that smile off his face I bet.'  
  
"You know right?" Pan blurted out.  
  
'Stupid, I'm so STUPID!'  
  
Gohan and closed his eyes, Pan already knew the answer.  
  
"Look I un-" Pan started but was cut off by Gohan.  
  
"Hey its okay with me, its just a bit weird you know. At first I thought, "This is Goten's new girlfriend." But when I found out that you were my daughter, I expected myself to freak out. I mean seriously, like I would hunt down Goten or something. But I didn't, I mean the way you look at each other, and what you did with Frieza proves enough for me. You two really do love each other. And all I want is for my daughter to be safe, and now I know she really is going to be safe."  
  
Pan's POV  
  
The first thing that went through my mind was "Whoa! I must be dreaming..." A heavy load went off my chest. This must be a drama moment because I knew my eyes were starting to get teary, but I tried to stop them. Common Pan, your a Sayain! You can live through what he said without breaking into tears.  
  
"So your ok with it?" I said it like I was amazed with what he said, which I was.  
  
He just nodded. "It shouldn't be a problem with me, it's going to be a problem with my future self." He said which made my heart sink to my stomach.  
  
I forgot!!! This guy doesn't act a lot like my dad; my dad is going to kill me! I mean if I say this for everyone, and what will Goten think? I mean the present Goten? He'll probably think that I'm just an idiot.  
  
I just left, only about 5 more minutes till we landed; I already could see the ground of the earth. By what I saw, I could have sworn its Bulma's house.  
  
Everyone started to come out the doors, so I followed them, Vegeta was saying  
  
"FINALLY Away from Kakkorot and his spawns!!" In disgust while Grandpa just smiled, like he was proud of himself and all.  
  
No longer Pan's POV  
  
All the demi/full Sayains came out only to find themselves right in front of Bulma's house.  
  
"I'm so hungry!" Moaned Goku as he made a run for it to the house. They haven't eaten in days. You see Pan was in a coma for a few days I just didn't feel like saying that...hope you're not mad! :)  
  
"Wait, Dad so am I!!" Goten and Gohan started to run right before their father.  
  
'Hey I don't want them to eat it all, unless Bulma is cooking...' Pan thought as she began to race with them also.  
  
Vegeta just humped and thought how idiotic all of Goku's children are.  
  
Goku was the first one to burst through the door, and see Bulma all sad type on the kitchen table until she saw Goku.  
  
"GOKU! You came back!! How was Frieza?!" Bulma asked as she went up to greet her old best friend.  
  
Goten reached up to Goku and he slammed into his back, Pan didn't notice this and it was too late because Gohan stopped dead on his feet which caused her to cram to the back of her father.  
  
"GOTEN!!!!" Gohan screamed, as he caught Pan's wrist before she landed to the ground.  
  
"Ouch..." Pan muttered and gave a nasty look towards Goten how just made a cheesy smiled and put his hands behind his head laughing nervously.  
  
  
  
"The gangs all here." Bulma muttered to herself, as she started to walk over to Pan.  
  
'I am so sorry Pan!' Goten thought to himself, I little too embarrassed to say it out loud.  
  
Pan got scared a bit she saw Goten, but he didn't move his mouth.  
  
"I heard you!?!?! Again?!" Pan said aloud, which caused everyone to look at her.  
  
"You did?" Goten asked.  
  
"What did I say then?" Goten asked.  
  
"You, you said I am so sorry Pan." Pan stuttered ad she started to shake. "But I'm not even physic!! I never have been! The only person I can hear is you!!" Pan said pointing at Goten.  
  
Everyone else looked confused, they had no clue of what Pan or Goten was talking about until Vegeta just looked shocked at the two, he knew exactly what they could do.  
  
'The Sayain connection, since they are both Sayains they could listen to each other and feel each others feelings.' Vegeta thought.  
  
"Wait, a minute." Pan started to see the good points at this and she thought something, even thought she thought 100% that Goten wouldn't hear this.  
  
'Vegeta looks like a do-fuss.' She thought and looked towards Goten to see him laughing.  
  
"That is true!" Goten laughed out, and Pan was taken a back.  
  
So they could hear each other that were so cool! It was like a walky-talky's only that the two could talk to each other only.  
  
"SO!!" Bulma said trying to get everyone's attention, she sure did all the Sayains looked at her and Goku had his hands cupped on his ears, since he was 5 inches away from Bulma.  
  
"How about we all eat?" Bulma asked and Goku picked up his head and looked all giddy for a second.  
  
"What's there to eat?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Well I cooked a-"  
  
"No thank you" Trunks, Gohan and Goku said at the same time.  
  
Bulma looked angry at them and said  
  
"Listen I can cook!! My mother isn't the only chief here!!"  
  
~*If you say so*~ Goten thought to Pan.  
  
~*Goten! That's so mean!*~ Pan said looking at him.  
  
~* Hey I am only saying the facts, its not my fault.... *~ Goten said acting like a jerk.  
  
~*Haha funny, that's something Vegeta would say.*~  
  
"How about we just go home? I am tired! And I need the sleep." Gohan said, as he rubbed his back.  
  
"Well, fine." Bulma said a bit disappointed.  
  
Pan was a bit confused, who will she stay with? Bulma? Her "Father"?  
  
That was when Gohan approached her and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, it would be great if you stayed with us." He said, as Pan turned around while saying, "Yes."  
  
The conscience in Bulma's mind was driving her crazy,  
  
'I can't believe I told Gohan that Pan had a boyfriend. If-no Bulma think 'when' she comes back home Gohan will want to know everything.' Bulma thought inside.  
  
Goku gave his goodbyes and left with Goten while Gohan was about to leave with Pan.  
  
"Wait, Pan could you stay here for a few seconds?" Bulma asked, Pan nodded and told her father that she would catch up with him, he said his goodbye to Bulma, Vegeta even though Vegeta seemed like he didn't give a damn, and Trunks, and he fly out of the area.  
  
Bulma took Pan to a private room, and Pan was a bit confused.  
  
Bulma closed the door behind her before sighing a big sigh.  
  
"Pan, I have to tell you something." Bulma said as she looked into the teen's eyes.  
  
"Like what Bulma?" Pan asked, then in a low voice said, "You can't fix the machine can you?"  
  
"Yeah I can" Bulma snapped "But I sort of told your dad from the future something you were suppose to tell him."  
  
Pan knew exactly what she meant.  
  
She looked suspicious and said "You told dad about me and Goten?!"  
  
Bulma started to play with her fingers "Not exactly...I told him you had a boyfriend just to see how you would react."  
  
Pan seemed relaxed for a bit and asked with curiosity, "What did he say?"  
  
Bulma smiled "He wasn't mad one bit about it, he knows that you're almost an adult and you sure act like one."  
  
Pan moved her head to one side "He wasn't?"  
  
"Nope, and I am the time machine is fixed." Bulma smiled brightly. "Isn't that great?!!"  
  
Pan lowered her head in shame and said "Yeah...great."  
  
Bulma stopped and looked at her "I thought you wanted to go home what happened?"  
  
"Oh Bulma you know what happens! I can't see Goten anymore! Or you guys, all that we've been through!! I miss my parents, my family, my friends I really do," Pan started to sink to her knees, "I just never felt this way before about anyone."  
  
Bulma walked over to her "Hunnie it will be okay. Just ask Goten to come with you." She tried to sooth Pan.  
  
Pan picked up her head.  
  
"You really think he will say yes?"  
  
"I have no clue what you two do, or what he thinks, but if he really does love you then he will say what he will say." Bulma said trying to act mysterious as she let her hand out and Pan grabbed it while Bulma picked her up.  
  
"Thanks Bulma I needed that." Pan said as Bulma gave her a hug.  
  
"Goodbye Pan, just give the signal when you want to go home and I will turn the machine on like that." Bulma said snapping her fingers.  
  
Pan smiled and Bulma let her go so she could leave.  
  
Bulma was alone for a few seconds, until Vegeta walked in.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Bulma asked as she looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Nothing!!" He snapped then he lowered his head and said, "Who's her parents?"  
  
Bulma had this little synch, this little thing that told her inside what Vegeta was thinking.  
  
"KAMI!!!! Gosh Vegeta!! HAHAHAHA you thought Pan was your daughter!!" Bulma started to roll over the bed kicking her feet and laughing so hard tears were coming down her eyes.  
  
Vegeta blushed furiously and clenched his hands while saying, "So miss smarty pants that is her parents?!"  
  
Bulma wiped the a tears from her eye and said "Gohan!! I can't believe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! You've seen Gohan's daughter!! Pan!!! That's her!! HAHAHHAHAHA." Bulma said as she started to laugh uncontrollably again.  
  
This got Vegeta angry and he left the room while muttering. "How was I suppose to know...." 


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: Sad but true, I do not own the sand on the ground…hey wait a minute!! I did this wrong!!!  
  
A/n: Hey fans!! I hope…I love you all, and as this fanfic is coming to an end (Yeah…right!) I am making new ideas for a new story. Actually a new major story like this fanfic was.  
  
Doesn't Really Matter  
  
Doesn't really matter what your friends tell you  
  
Doesn't really matter what you family saying too  
  
It just matters that I'm in love with you  
  
It only matters that you love me too  
  
It doesn't matter if they won't accept you  
  
I'm accepting of you and the things you do  
  
Just as long as it's you, nobody but you,  
  
Baby, baby  
  
My love for you is unconditional love too  
  
Gotta get up, get out, get up, get out, get up  
  
And show you that it  
  
  
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
  
'Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
  
Doesn't really matter what they believe  
  
What matters to me is you're in love with me  
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
  
'Cause I'm in love with the inner being, oh  
  
Doesn't really matter what they believe  
  
What matters to me is you're nutty, nutty,  
  
Nutty for me  
  
Just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind  
  
And I can't believe you're mine  
  
Doesn't matter if you're feeling insecure  
  
Doesn't matter if you're feeling so unsure  
  
'Cause I'll take away the doubt within your heart  
  
And show that my love will never hurt or harm  
  
Doesn't matter what the pain we go thru  
  
Doesn't matter if the money's gone too  
  
Just as long as I'm with you nobody but you,  
  
Baby baby  
  
Your love for me is unconditional I see  
  
Gotta get up, get out, get up, get out, get up  
  
And show you that it  
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
  
'Cause I'm in love with the inner being  
  
Doesn't really matter what they believe  
  
What matters to me is you're in love with me  
  
Doesn't really matter what the eye is seeing  
  
'Cause I'm in love with the inner being, oh  
  
Doesn't really matter what they believe  
  
What matters to me is you're nutty, nutty,  
  
Nutty for me  
  
Oh just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind  
  
And I can't believe you're mine  
  
My love for you unconditional love too  
  
Gotta get up, get out, get up, get out, get up  
  
And show you that my love is true and it is just for you  
  
Nutty, nutty, nutty my love for you  
  
I can't believe my dreams come true  
  
I finally found somebody whose heart is true  
  
And best of all you love me too  
  
(Repeat)  
  
Oh just what I asked for, you're so loving and kind  
  
And I can't believe you're mine  
  
My love for you unconditional love too  
  
Gotta get up, get out, get up, get out, get up  
  
And show you that my love is true and it is just for you  
  
Nutty, nutty, nutty my love for you  
  
I can't believe my dreams come true  
  
I finally found somebody whose heart is true  
  
And best of all you love me too  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Pan the next morning woke up in her room to the crying of her own voice. Actually it was herself, in Past form.  
  
She looked at her clock on the wall and it said "4" literally…the clock speaks for itself.  
  
She groggily walked up to the small bed and looked at the child.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked the little raven-haired girl.  
  
The girl just wouldn't open her eyes from crying all that much.  
  
"Its ok." Pan soothed embraced the girl and stocked her back.  
  
"Mommy, I had that dream." The girl whispered and Pan almost dropped dead.  
  
'Mommy" She said? All of a sudden Pan's heart seemed to be all warm inside.  
  
'I guess this is how a mother fells when a child calls her name.' Pan smiled to herself as she started to whisper little words to calm the girl down, until she fell asleep.  
  
She put the girl in the bed and brought the covers to her. Then the sun started to rise so she thought it was her time up for sleeping.  
  
After taking a shower, and brushing her teeth, she thought it would be nice to make breakfast for everyone, so she looked into the fridge for something to eat. But when she closed the fridge right there was Goten leaning on one arm and he said  
  
"Hey baby."  
  
"Goten!!" She screamed and cupped her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Its 5 in the morning!!!" She half whispered to him.  
  
"So?"  
  
This gave Pan her idea about going back home.  
  
"Goten, I have to tell you something-"  
  
"Yeah I know-" Goten cut her off  
  
"You know." Pan cut him off  
  
"Yeah, it's really early and I can't be here this early right?" He smiled innocently.  
  
Pan chuckled to herself. "No Goten, something else." She said as she grabbed her hand and made him look at how serious she was."  
  
"I have to go back home…." Pan said as the silence of the morning air was heard throughout the house.  
  
"Oh." Was all Goten said as he plopped himself on a chair.  
  
"Wait, maybe you can come with me." Pan said  
  
"Really? What about what they think?" Goten said as he looked up to her.  
  
"Goten, it won't matter. We talked about this before."  
  
Silence again was around, and Pan took this as a bad sign.  
  
"Gohan's going to kill me…." Goten began and Pan was overwhelmed by his decision, she gave him a big hug and kiss.  
  
"Thank you so much!!!" Pan said as she squeezed him even tighter.  
  
"So when should we go?" He asked her.  
  
Pan sighed and looked the other way and said "Today."  
  
Goten's eyes went wide "Today?!?! I have to say goodbye to my family!! And my friends."  
  
"No I mean Today will be the surprise away party that I know Bulma will do when she finds out we are leaving tomorrow." Pan smirked.  
  
"Hey guess what I heard when I was at the door. Vegeta thought I was his daughter!!" Pan and Goten started to crack up.  
  
"Having fun?" They both heard a voice and turned around to see Gohan in his pajamas.  
  
"Woops, sorry bro I came so early I just felt something bad was happening."  
  
~*Good saying Goten! *~ (Sarcasm)  
  
~*Hey that was all I can come up with in –2 seconds*~  
  
~*Goten that doesn't make any sense! *~  
  
"Hey its ok, so Pan you are really leaving." Gohan said as he walked up to Pan.  
  
'I feel so unloved.' Goten thought trying to humor himself.  
  
~*I love ya*~  
  
"Yeah dad, I am leaving today. I really am going to miss you all." Pan said as she gave her dad a hug.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, HEY!! She's mine, get your own." Goten said as he grabbed Pan's arm and smiled.  
  
"Ha, ha Goten." Gohan said with sarcasm.  
  
"Hey you know its 7 in the morning?" Videl asked as she walked down to see her brother in law, her future daughter, and her husband laughing together.  
  
~~~Party~~~  
  
As Pan thought there was a party for them.  
  
It was fun hearing all their funny stories, and close encounters with evil. I mean to a regular person killing your two brothers would be a bad sign…(serious help!)  
  
Marron was there, she was around 15 that time since she was 2 years younger than Goten. She really didn't change at all except maybe she was a little shorter.  
  
"It's done, I recharged the battery and everything." Bulma called from outside and everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Goten and Pan.  
  
Trunks walked up to them.  
  
"We still didn't do our talk-about-our-live-friendship-yet." Goten said.  
  
For about 7 hours Trunks and Goten started to talk about their friendship? 7 HOURS!!! They both were red-eyed when they were done.  
  
"I wish you can go."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"THERE!!!!!" Pan screamed as she threw a heavy bag at Trunks.  
  
"What's this?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Your coming! After the first 2 hours I got sick of it and went to your room to pack every single little thing into that bag. Yeah even your trash!" Pan said as she flopped herself on the bed and expected a Thank- you.  
  
"Thanks so much!" Trunks squeezed Pan and Trunks and Goten started to do that little giddy-thing- they did in Gt remember?  
  
Bulma started to cry, Chichi started to cry. Gohan was red eyed, Vegeta was frowning? For the first time in his lifetime he regretted now spending time with his kid. Bra, little 5 year old was crying her little eyes out because her brother was leaving. Pan was there in back of her father, Goten was like her big brother and she didn't feel all too happy that he was going to leave.  
  
Goten noticed this and he walked up to her and picked her up.  
  
"Hey its ok. I will miss you too. And I'll see you in heaven. In a lot of years but I will see you." Goten said as he kissed her forehead and tears started to stream out of her use to be sparkling eyes.  
  
She seemed to calm down.  
  
"I'll come back, don't worry." Goten said as he picked up his bag.  
  
"Thanks so much Bulma! Mom, dad, Pan, everyone else." Pan said as she entered the ship.  
  
Trunks was the last to enter, he and Goten were closing the door when Pan jumped out and called  
  
"Goodbye Uncle Vegeta, and I am Gohan's daughter! REMEMBER THAT WHEN I AM KICKING YOUR BUTT WHEN I AM A TEENAGER!!!!" before jumping back in.  
  
Vegeta just looked angry and said something, but they ship engine was too loud to hear what he said.  
  
Trunks, Pan, and Goten sat there in their chairs and looked down as the ship started to move. 


	15. chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except a penny that may be on the floor.  
  
~~~  
  
"So now I know what they mean when you can't play with time…" Trunks said getting a bit dramatic as he looked out to the black think, wide piece of what seemed like nothingness.  
  
Pan was getting a bit scared, every minute, and every second she was getting closer back to her time, closer to explaining to her father that her and her Past Uncle are in love. How will every think of her?  
  
Every time she tried to shrug it off it came back with full force.  
  
"You know we have about 2 minutes left?" Goten said looking ahead.  
  
Out of the time machine were all of these colors. It looked like they were going through a vortex, with virtual colors.  
  
"We do?!" Pan's heart started to pound with excitement and with fear. Back to her real parents and everyone else. She really did miss them. Now she can see her best friend. They didn't even tell Bulma that they were coming so it would be a surprise.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Present.  
  
Gohan was staring at the wall, two weeks ago he just stopped talking to everyone. Stopped eating. He really did love his daughter. Till death. And now that she was gone, it seemed as if all was lost.  
  
He wouldn't even move, that little fire inside him that kept him living, that kept him believing was gone. Burnt out. Tears just came freely down his cheeks. All he did was stare at the picture of his daughter at age six on the wall.  
  
He lost it.  
  
Videl, she wasn't any better.  
  
She was in bed, all day. Forgetting how much life is really worth.  
  
Because to her, her daughter was her life.  
  
She was pull the covers to her face, crying miserably everyday. It was her only daughter. Secretly she blamed Bulma for everything, she hated Bulma forever letting Pan in that machine. And she hated herself for letting Pan do it.  
  
All she would do is mope around and look at the photo of her little girl, forgiving every little stunt her baby girl ever did and wishing she would come home.  
  
~~  
  
Bulma was outside just looking around, trying to make her guilty conscience sit still and stop giving her all of these ideas that she was the one who made Videl and Gohan all crazy.  
  
That's when out of nowhere she saw this Machine pop out.  
  
The same exact one she built with Pan!  
  
Bulma jumped up straight and ran to it, all this joy and excitement going through her mind, and her heart.  
  
The door opened slowly to show Pan.  
  
It seemed like a dream, like a fantasy daydream she was making up. But when Bulma crashed into Pan to give her a hug she knew it was real.  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!! Panny you came back!!!" Bulma said as she hugged Pan even tighter.  
  
"Hi Bulma!" Pan hugged her back.  
  
"I can't believe your back!! Everyone misses you!!! Everything has been so depressing without you!!" Bulma let go.  
  
"Really?" Pan never knew everything has changed THAT much since she left.  
  
That's when Bulma turned to see a younger version her son and his best friend.  
  
"You brought them too?" She said as she observed them from up close.  
  
Goten and Trunks felt a bit awkward.  
  
"I have to call everyone!!!" Bulma screamed as she ran inside.  
  
Pan had this big huge smile on her face.  
  
"I can't believe I am back." She twirled around a bit.  
  
"Is everyone crazy like that here?" Trunks asked.  
  
"That's your mom dude." Goten said.  
  
(Oh boy this is going to get confusing so for your own brain's sake it will be Pa. Goten for Past. And Pr. Goten for Present. Same for Trunks too.  
  
~~~  
  
The annoying sound of the phone rang and Videl couldn't stand it anymore so she stood up to get it.  
  
Since she hasn't spoken to anyone in days her voice was a bit hoarse.  
  
"Hello?" She asked into the phone when she picked it up.  
  
"Videl, is that you? You sound so sick. Great news!! Pan is back!!" Bulma almost shouted into the phone.  
  
Videl couldn't believe it she dropped the black colored phone on the floor causing it to shatter.  
  
It was like her soul came back, for the first time in days she smiled. A real one this time. She touched herself just to make sure this wasn't a dream.  
  
"Gohan!!" She ran into the living room to find her husband looking miserable.  
  
"Gohan!!" She repeated shaking him until she slowly glazed at her; his eyes were red from lack of sleep.  
  
"She's back!! Pan!! She came back!!" She said.  
  
Gohan could only stare until everything sunk in. Then he stood up, his muscles hurt, his back hurt, but he didn't even care. He gave this huge smile, as the fire in his heart started to once again burn brightly.  
  
"She's back!" He seemed so excited.  
  
All these images started to come, of his daughter. Of how she must have changed  
  
Gohan; still in his boxers and white shirt ran out the door with Videl to follow, he picked her up and flew straight to Capsule Corp. That was the fastest way there  
  
~~~~  
  
Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Marron were running out of Goten's house when they found out the news. They were all so excited that she was back.  
  
~~~  
  
Pan just stood there outside; Bulma wouldn't let her move, until she saw this star in the baby blue sky. It turned out to be her father and mother.  
  
Gohan blasted to the ground let go of Videl and scooped Pan up so fast she didn't even notice what was coming.  
  
"Baby girl I missed you!! Pan!! Oh Kami you are back!! I can't believe it!!! I love you so much!!" Gohan just kept on repeating.  
  
"I'm sorry daddy." Pan whispered. She knew how much pain she caused to everyone she knew.  
  
"Don't be." He said as he stroked her hair and tears started to come down as he smiled warmly. Videl was right there too. When he did finally let her go Videl was there to repeat Gohan's process.  
  
That's when Pan saw a blue jeep zoom to the green field and four people came out.  
  
"Pan!!" Bra said as she came out from the drivers seat and started to run.  
  
"I can't believe it, you're here!!" She forced her friend into a hug as the others joined them too.  
  
'I shouldn't be here.' Both Goten and Trunks thought at the same time.  
  
Pan let go.  
  
"You guys I have to tell you something. I swear you won't like it but its true." Pan started as she told Pa. Goten to come near here.  
  
'The moment of truth' 


	16. chapter 16 (fixed from mistakes)

[pic]Disclaimer: No I do not own anything, I do not own Gohan, I do not own Pan, I do not own Goten, and I didn't rob Citi bank yesterday at one in the morning.  
  
A/n: Here we go, yes, 'Moment of Truth' *sigh * I don't know I am sort of nervous aren't you?? Oh and I am going to make another story! It's going to be a Trunks/Pan/Goten fic! No one better steal my idea!! *Growls * or else.  
  
Moment of Truth by LilPannychan  
  
I know I am stalling, so sue- never mind -_-.  
  
"What is it?" Gohan asked.  
  
Pa. Goten walked to her, his heart was beating like crazy. He knew exactly how everyone would react. They would think Pan was crazy or something, he just couldn't. bare the fact that he was going out with his future niece.  
  
Pan made a sad sigh, and she started to shiver from fear of what they may think of her.  
  
"Well here it goes, when I went to the past I sort of got close to someone." Pan was getting even redder and redder.  
  
"And now am I love with my Past uncle. " She mumbled under her breath. No one heard what she said except for Gohan.  
  
His pupils went so small you could hardly see them, as he turned quickly to stare at his present brother.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" He yelled, he found himself breathing uncontrollably.  
  
"What, what did you say?? Pan, I didn't hear you??" Bra's curiosity got the best of her.  
  
"You can't be serious!!!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"You heard her??? All I heard was something about her going to the past!! Gohan what did she say?? Pan what did you say??" Videl asked.  
  
"You- I don't believe you!! That's your uncle!! I mean-"  
  
"Age is no longer an issue dad! And you can't control my life anymore!!! I can do whatever I want!!"  
  
"Oh, I'll show you what being a grown up means!" Gohan said dangerously as he took a step forward to her daughter.  
  
That's when pa. Goten put his hands out to Pan and said "Listen I know you gotta be mad, but-" he was cut off by an enraged Gohan.  
  
"And you!! And can't believe you!!" His hands started to form ki-blasts.  
  
"Wait, Gohan what you doing! What's wrong?? What happened?" Videl said as she ran up to her husband and took his arm to try and pull him back.  
  
Pr. Goten was just struck dumb. He had no idea why he was mentioned.  
  
"Oh, Videl you don't even want to know what your own daughter did." Gohan almost screamed in Videl's ear.  
  
Everyone else except Pan, Pa. Goten and Trunks were confused.  
  
"Why can't you except this dad? I mean love conquers all doesn't it?" She whispered hoarsely as tears started to come from her eyes.  
  
Videl went to her daughter and hugged her as she started to cry without control.  
  
"Gohan, what did she do??" Videl was just as clueless as the rest.  
  
Gohan just charged to Pa. Goten and started to choke him to death.  
  
Pa. Trunks went to his best friend. "Gohan!" He yelled as he tried to pry him off.  
  
Gohan, with one hand made a ki-blast and shot it to Trunks.  
  
Pan pushed past her mother and ran to the scene, where she pushed her father to the ground, and sat gently on him as she took his hand and pulled them to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry dad I didn't tell you. Just please. I really do love him. Don't do anything you might regret." Pan said as a tear went down her cheek and on Gohan's shirt were it soaked in.  
  
Gohan just realized, that she really did love him. In the look of her black eyes she was really sorry for not telling him.  
  
He sighed and looked the left where everyone looked like they were all crazy.  
  
"I just don't want you to make the wrong choice." He said as Pan got off him.  
  
"I won't daddy." That's when Gohan say in her eyes the little girl that he always loved.  
  
"Oww. "Goten sat up and started to rub his neck.  
  
"Are you all right?" Pan asked.  
  
"Yeah I think."  
  
Gohan walked up to Goten,  
  
"Don't hurt me, don't hurt me!" Goten flinched as he put his two arms to make an 'X' in front of his face.  
  
"Sorry." Gohan pulled out his hand and Goten took it.  
  
"I don't get it, one second he tried to kill him now he wants to help him?" Goten asked Trunks (Presents); they were farthest from everyone else.  
  
Trunks just shrugged.  
  
"I'm sorry too."  
  
"What the hell happened??" Bra asked as she walked up to Pan with a look of demands in her face. 


End file.
